Love and Betrayal
by FeelFlows
Summary: Lana realizes how much she needs Clark. Meanwhile Lex plots to kill Clark, hoping to expose his secret, be hailed a hero and gain more power. CLANA. It's got romance and action for people who like both. Finished 7605
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of its characters.

**Authors Note: This takes place after Onyx in season 4. Spirit hasn't happened yet and Lana never talked to Clark in his barn. Dr Walden gave Lex information on Clark that is crucial to Lex learning about Clark. Lex is turning evil. And last Lex remembers some of what he did when he was split in two. Enjoy :o)**

Lana closed up The Talon. It was 11 at night. She took a deep breath and sat back in a chair at the bar. She looked around at her surroundings. She admired the Egyptian theme decorations. She looked around at what she accomplished. This was her life, her safe haven. She had devoted so much time to this place. So many things had happened here, so many conversations and arguments. She realized how fulfilled she should feel. She should feel complete. But something was missing. A piece of her heart was missing. It didn't have to do with her parent's death or Nell moving because she had moved on from that. It was Clark. She realized she didn't see him as much as she used to. She noticed how she treated him, how she shut him out of her life. Jason Teague was not the one for her. He couldn't make her forget about Clark. Nothing could. She had to see him. She had this sudden urge to tell him that she was sorry. She shut the lights off, grabbed her keys and locked up. She started her car and with determination, sped off to the Kent Farm.

**Kent Farm**

Clark was in a white T-shirt and jeans sitting on his couch in the loft. He sat back and sighed. He felt relaxed and free. The night was calming. He heard soft footsteps coming from the stairs. He got up to meet who ever it was at the top of the stairs. He was expecting his mom or dad, maybe Lois. He got a surprise. Lex Luthor was there and not alone. He was accompanied by silver brief case, larger than most of the ones he had seen. Clark used his x-ray vision to see through it but he couldn't. 'It must be lined with lead' he thought. Clark was confused. Why would his best friend show up this late at night? What could be so important in this brief case that he had to have it be lined with lead?

"Lex…what are you doing here this late…what's in the case?"

Lex smirked and walked near the window. Clark stood in place worried. He shoved his hands in his back pockets.

"Why don't you leave the questions to me Clark…or is that your real name?" he said.

"What are yo-" Clark was cut off by an angry Lex.

"Clark, what do you think I'm dumb? Stop lying to everyone, stop lying to your self. I know you're not human Clark. I hate myself for being completely oblivious to this the whole time I've known you. Dr. Walden gave me a folder before he died. It contained all of his research about the caves and the theory that someone came here during the meteor shower. He knew how to speak the language. You do too huh Clark? Don't lie to me anymore."

Lex pulled out a piece of paper that contained kryptonian symbols and English letters translating the message. Lex started to read it.

"It says here that on day of destruction, the chosen one will take over the world. I have no doubt that will happen, Clark. I am here to stop it from happening." Lex stated.

"Lex now that you know I am kind of relived but I assure you I am not going to destroy the world." Clark said.

"Clark you should have told me in the beginning. I would have accepted you. You should have trusted me. But things change…people change."

"Lex…what are you getting at?" Clark said with curiosity and fear.

Lex opened the brief case and before Clark could do anything he hunched over in pain. Clark looked up and saw there was a gun in the case but it was glowing a green light. 'It must have kryptonite in it.' Clark thought.

"Meteor rock bullets…." He said gasping now on the ground.

"Precisely Clark. I found out these are your weakness when I split in two. I didn't forget everything." Lex laughed softly then continued. "Clark you will never rule the world because…I will." Lex took out the gun and aimed it at Clark. Clark closed his eyes. His last thoughts were his parents and…Lana.

**PLEASE read and review. Next chapter…coming soon. If you like it that is. No flames...please i can't handle them.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Lana drove up the dirt road to The Kent Farm. The whole drive there she thought about turning back, but something told her that tonight was the right time. It was now or never. She got out and walked toward the barn, where Clark spent most of his time. Lana was happy to see that the light was on. She was gathering her thoughts as she entered the barn.

'What should I say to him.' She thought. 'This is a little weird, since we rarely talked this year.'

Her thoughts were interrupted by a collection of deafening shots. 'What the hell was that?' she thought.

Lana ran into the barn and headed to go up the stairs. As her foot hit the first step, a smirking Lex calmly made his way down with a large silver case. Lana shot him a look of confusion.

"Lex, what just happened? I heard shots. Where's Clark? What did you do?" She asked in a panic.

Lex continued walking away and stopped at the exit of the barn. He turned back to Lana, who was waiting for an answer and said "I did it for us…for everyone." He brushed some dirt off of his suit and left. Lana bolted up to find Clark lying on the ground with 10 or 11 bullet wounds in his chest. There were small meteor rocks tied to each of his hands with a piece of cloth. Lana was horrified. She knelt down and held Clark's head. He was breathing heavily. He opened his mouth to speak.

"La…Lana, get these rocks off of my hands...go call my pa-"Clark started to cough up blood.

Now in tears, she untied the cloth and threw the rocks out of the loft window. Clark's had green bruises on his palms. He clenched his fists, regaining feeling in them. Lana thought to herself, 'I can't let Clark die. I need to help him.'

"Clark," she whispered in his ear. " We need to get you to a hospital. I'll be right back, hold on."

She rushed down to go to her car to get her cell phone, but was blinded by a set of headlights. The car stopped right in front of her and two people got out. As her vision cleared, she realized it was Mr. and Mrs. Kent.

"Lana, what's wrong?" Mrs. Kent said off of the mess of tears on Lana's face.

"It's Clark…He is up in the loft, something happened with Lex and I came to…and, and blood, and gun shots."She was at a loss for words. 

"Lana, now calm down. What's wrong with Clark?" Mr. Kent said sternly putting a hand on her shoulder. Lana pointed up to the loft. She could no longer speak. Mr. Kent ran up to Clark with his wife, leaving Lana to cope.

**Thanks for the reviews and suggestions, people. Sorry this chapter was short.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Clark sat in a pool of blood gasping for air. He looked up and saw a blur of to figures. Clark was sure these people were his parents.

"Mom, Dad, help…me." Clark said warily.

Mr. and Mrs. Kent shared a look of concern.

"Jonathan, this isn't like last year, there are too many bullets. Even if we take them out they will have a long term effect on him." Martha exclaimed.

"I know…That's why we need to take him to the ship." Mr. Kent concurred.

"I'll go check on Lana, and you do what you need to do." Mrs. Kent said hurriedly as she ran down the stairs.

Jonathan nodded and grabbed Clarks arm and both men winced in pain. Mr. Kent heaved Clark on his shoulders and carried him down the stairs, out the barn, and to the storm cellar. He laid Clark on the ground gently and in a swift movement, threw the blue tarp that covered the ship away. Mr. Kent dragged Clark closer, but stopped abruptly, when the ship recognized the foreign substance known as kryptonite, and immediately unleashed its defense mechanisms. Jonathan stepped back and took shelter behind an old wooden bookcase. The ship let out a blast that lit up the entire cellar, causing Clark to mistake his surrounding for heaven. When the light died down Mr. Kent got up and went to examine Clark, who's eyes were open. Clark remained on the ground still not sure of what happened.

* * *

**I know, I know that all the chapters are short, and that this one is especially but I have Spanish finals and my grandmother recently died so I am verrrry busy. Sorry people, I will make the next one normal length next time I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews. They kept me going. :o) good news for you the chapters will be coming much more quick! yay for all. Next chapter will probably be Lana's emotions, Clark in hospital, and lex's plan will be more developed.Any who, enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer: I own smallville and all of it's characters in this place called my imagination. **

* * *

Clark looked at his father, and was now aware of what was going on. He immediately closed his eyes, a look of sudden pain evident on his pale face.

"Clark? What's wrong? You should be healed by now. I don't understand…" Mr. Kent trailed off.

"Dad…argh it hurts." Clark replied, out of breath.

Jonathan couldn't waste anymore time. He ran to a near by shelf and lifted a box of tools and brought them to his sons side. He laid the tools out, pulled Clark's shirt up and held a long, thin, sharp object to one of the wounds.

**Meanwhile**

Mrs. Kent and Lana walked into the barn and sat on a bail of hay. Lana was in shock and kept her gaze on the floor. Mrs. Kent wrapped her arms around her, in an attempt to bring comfort. A tear escaped from Lana's eye, as she lifted her head and looked at Mrs. Kent.

"How can you be so calm? What is wrong with you? He is dying and you leave him like that as if there is no such thing as a hospital?" She said in pure disbelief of Mrs. Kent's behavior.

"Lana listen, Clark is going to be fine. His father can handle this."

"NO, he isn't going to be fine! He just got shot multiple times! This isn't something a Band-Aid can fix! And since when did Mr. Kent become a MD?" Lana quipped.

"Okay Lana, you want to know why Clark can't go to a hospital? Well he-"

Martha was interrupted by a groaning figure entering the barn. Both Lana and Mrs. Kent looked over, only to discover it was Jonathan with Clark hauled over his shoulder. Mr. Kent placed a lifeless Clark in an upright position against a bail of hay.

"Martha we need to get him to a hospital." Mr. Kent said, scared.

Mrs. Kent knew this was no time to argue with her husband, due to the situation. She nodded firmly and helped her husband carry him to the truck. Without thinking, once again they left Lana alone. Lana snapped into reality one the truck started up and sped off.

'I have to go there' she thought 'Clark needs me…I need him'

She pulled her keys out, ran to her car, and left the farm.

**Back at the farm **

A car krept up as soon as Lana left and parked in a Dark area.

"Mr. Luthor, the premises is vacant." The man said into his cell phone.

"Excellent, now find the recording device I placed in his barn and go up the stairs. Make sure to take samples of the blood." Lex said slyly.

"Yes sir." He replied.

* * *

** Okay peoples, remember what i said up there? I said that the chapters will be coming much sooner. Like tomorrowish :o). yay! sorry i am just giddy. Had too much mountain dew.Give me some good reviews, eh? Well if you wanna instant message me its, LazyLikeMe07. BYYYEEE.**  



	5. Chapter 5

**Some people think I should add more of Lana's emotion. But frankly those people just annoy me because I said that the next chapter would have Lana's emotion. But whatever I am not gonna get my panties up in a bunch. That would be really uncomfortable. Well anyway, on with the story, and thanks to you people for your reviews and condolences. Oh yea one more thing! Dr Bryce is treating Clark and she isn't a psycho evil bitch in this fic. On with the story…**

* * *

Lana was sitting in the hospital room with Mr. and Mrs. Kent, sitting across from her. They were having a discussion in a hushed tone, so Lana couldn't make out the words they were saying. All Lana could think about was Clark.She though 'I didn't realize I needed him until it was too late.' Lana sighed 'I should have never given up on him.' 

Just then Chloe walked in the room. She hugged Mrs. Kent and said hello to Jonathan. They explained Clarks condition and Chloe nodded, not wanting to show her true worry. Chloe then turned to walk to Lana, where the two embraced, in a painful and much needed hug.

"Lets go for a walk." Chloe stated, attempting to make Lana feel better.

Lana smiled weakly and agreed. As they left the room, Jonathan and Martha Kent continued their previous conversation.

"Jonathan, explain to me what happened one more time, from the beginning." Martha said calmly.

"Okay. What I think happened is the ship converted the kryptonite to be neutral, but the bullets were still in him."

"I understand that part but why didn't they come out and why didn't he heal?"

"Martha, sweetheart, The kyrptonite was in him for so long, I think it disabled his powers. I don't know for how long but…" Mr. Kent trailed off. "he is basically a human with eleven gun shot wounds to the chest." Mrs. Kent cringed at the explanation.

"How is he going to survive?" she asked frightened.

"A miracle, Martha, a miracle." He said simply.

Meanwhile outside the hospital.

Chloe and Lana were walking. Chloe said she had to go to the bathroom so Lana waited on a bench while she scurried in the hospital. Lana was looking around until she saw none other than Jason coming up with a bouquet of flowers and a cute smirk. Lana melted and ran into his arms.

"Jason this is so sweet! This is why I love you."

"I love too Lana. That is why I want you to marry me."

Lana cried and replied. "Yes of course I will marry you, I love you more than any one in the world."

"Why are you here Lana, the note on the refrigerator said at the hospital, but why are you here."

'I don't remember…" she replied carelessly "…But lets go and celebrate our soon to be marriage!"

Chloe saw the couple embracing and went upstairs to the Kents, since she wasn't needed. She walked into the room with the Kents, only to see them laughing and rejoicing.

"They either came out with a new color of plaid shirts, or Clark is awake." She said jokingly.

The Kents laughed and said "Clark is awake! We just saw him, but he keeps on asking for you."

Chloe ran into clarks room as fast as she could. Clark smiled as soon as he saw her.

"Chloe I love you marry me" he said simply.

Chloe smiled and replied. "Of course I love you Clark Kent."

**JUST KIDDING HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I wouldn't even do that if I were on crack. Lmao. Anyway on with the chapter ;o) I am so evil**

Lana and Chloe began their slow paced walk around the hospital. There was an uncomfortable silence. Chloe spoke up.

"You rarely talked to him this year, Lana." She said flatly.

" I know, and you are wondering why i am suddenly worried now an-" Chloe cut her off.

"Lana-"

"Hey you cut me off!" Lana said annoyed.

"Oh like you've never done that." mumbled Chloe.

"Exuse me?"

"Come on Lana, ever since you came back from Paris, you've been so self involved."

Lana hung her mouth in awe at her friends brutal honesty. She then realized she was right.

to be continued. next chapter more drama and lex and clark.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for r&r-ing. Sorry for being so evil last chapter lol. **

They both stopped and were now at a secluded garden area with a bench. Lana sat, but Chloe remained standing with her arms crossed. Lana was still at awe at what Chloe said.

"Look, Lana…I'm sorry I didn't mean it." Chloe managed to say, her face softening and arms falling to her sides.

"No, you meant it..." She opened her mouth to talk again. "…And its true." Lana whispered. 

"When I came back from Paris, I was different. I had this new life and I didn't have room for you guys anymore, and for that I am sorry. It felt nice. It was nice to live my life, without worrying about all the angst there was between us." Lana looked down afraid of Chloe's reaction.

"Lana, we still talked this year. Its not like we ever stopped being friends." Chloe said, guilt stricken.

Lana responded to this my smiling and saying "You're right, the only one I even completely cut off was…Clark."

Lana's smile faded as realization came over her. She ran into the hospital not wanting to deal with Chloe, who would do nothing but make her feel guiltier.

Lana ran until she reached the waiting room. She sat next to the Mr. and Mrs. Kent who were talking to Dr. Bryce. Lana moved her chair so that she was part of the conversation.

"So basically we took out the bullets and his body responded well to the anti-biotic and pain medication I gave him. He woke up about an hour ago, so you can go see him." Dr. Bryce concluded.

Martha and Jonathan looked at each other, ecstatic, and got up to go to his room. Jonathan turned around and said "Lana, you coming?"

Lana smiled and walked with him to Clark's room.

**Meanwhile at the Luthor Mansion**

"So you are saying that this 'young man' does farm chores and goes to school. How amazing!" Dr. Attera said sarcastically.

"I don't appreciate your mockery, doctor." Lex remarked.

"Well I don't appreciate hog wash, Lex. If you can some how prove to me that this boy is an extraterrestrial, and give me evidence claiming so, rather than papers and a cave, then I would be more than happy to exploit, research, and basically destroy his life." Dr. Attera said with a chuckle.

"How is he for proof." Lex said, confidently.

"Getting his dead body from the morgue is nearly impossible Lex. I used to work in one, the security can be uptight."

"Look doctor, My plan is finally coming together. I will have so much power, once everyone sees what a freak he is. I will not let anyone or anything get in the way of that, you got it?" Lex said, a bit too aggressive. "And besides" he continued "You wouldn't want to suddenly stop getting those high-priced pay checks in the mail, would you?"

"You know I could pull some strings and find out about him for you." Dr. Attera said, suddenly threatened at what could possibly happen to him.

"Sounds great. Now you can show yourself to the door can't you?"

As soon as he left Lex ran to his garage and into his Ferrari, where he planned to "surprise Lana"

* * *

**Please give me some good reviews! Otherwise i will never finish this story and it will be a lost cause. Oh and A/N lex doesnt know Clark survived.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! And with a new chapter. More will be coming and they will be longer. Yay! Enjoy!**

Clark sat up right in his bed and attempted to fix his hair, trying his best to look presentable. A slight knock on the door caused him to flinch, but he relaxed once he realized it was just his parents. Martha walked in smiling and gave Clark a hug, while Mr. Kent was holding the door open for someone. Clark was expecting Chloe. He got a surprise. Lana Lang in all her glory was standing there, looking rather nervous. Clark smiled widely as all three of them gathered around his bed.

"Hey guys." He said, his voice gentle and weak.

"Hi son, boy am I glad to see you." Mr. Kent chuckled.

"Believe me I feel the same way. I can't wait to get out of here." Clark said.

"Well son, I have a load of farm chores waiting for you so you might want to savior this a little."

They all laughed. Clark and Lana kept exchanging looks. Lana could not feel anymore out of place. Mrs. Kent sensed the tension and knew that her son needed some privacy.

"Well we will come check up on you later, Clark." She said, pulling her husband out by the arm.

Once they left, Clark shifted uncomfortably in his bed. Lana smiled nervously and sat in the chair next to him.

"Lana… I have to admit, you are the last person I expected to see here." Clark said, surprised.

"Clark, I know things aren't like they used to be between us, but I am still here for you."

"I know it's just this whole year you seemed kind of…angry." He said searching for the right word.

"I know, I was just so confused and I am sorry. Things couldn't be clearer now. It is sad to think it took a tragedy like this to help me realize how much I lov-." A hesitant Clark cut off Lana.

"Lana..."

"No Clark let me talk. Yesterday, I realized how important you were to me and I went to your loft and I found you lying on the ground…Clark I was so afraid I would lose you." She said in tears.

"I was afraid it was too late." Lana finished.

Clark reached over and grabbed her hand. She looked up and smiled, as their eyes met.

"Lana, I am glad you came last night. I would be dead. I only wish I could remember what happened." He said.

Lana wasn't sure if she should mention Lex, but she wanted to wait until Clark was better to give him her story.

"When I hurt my leg, last year, I did everything I could possibly do to forget about it."

"Sounds like I should be taking your advice."

"Why don't I get you some coffee?" She suggested.

"As much as I could use a cup of coffee right now, hospital food is not that appealing." Clark said, unsure.

"I'll go grab some for you and your parents from The Talon."

"That's really nice of you Lana, but are you sure?"

"Clark, after what you have been through, going to get coffee, doesn't seem that scary." She laughed.

"It's just…our friendship finally coming together, and I want to talk more." He said nervously.

"Clark, relax I'll be back before you know it. We'll have plenty of time." She reassured.

Clark laughed, his gorgeous smile, lighting up his face. Lana exited the room and leaned on the outside of the door closing her eyes in bliss, thinking of the future ahead of her and Clark. She walked into the waiting room to see Mr. and Mrs. Kent talking to an officer.

"Lana, this is officer Watkins. He is looking for information on what happened and wants you to give a statement." Mrs. Kent said.

The officer nodded and Lana said hello.

"Miss Lang, if you would be so kind as to come with me to the station. Who ever did this to you friend will be charged with attempted murder."

"I see. I was going to grab some coffee from The Talon for Clark. Is it alright if I come by after that?" She asked.

"Well I don't see a problem in that, I will see you soon." He smiled and left.

Lana waved to the Kents as they made their way to Clark's room and she, to her car.

**Meanwhile**

Lex sped off to Lana's apartment above The Talon. In a swift motion he parked, got out of the car, and rushed inside, only to see that it was completely empty and unlocked. He decided to wait and prepare a game plan. He sat in a booth in a far corner and contemplated killing her.

**Please R and R. :o) thank you so much to you guys with the awesome reviews! The next chapter will be coming soon. Since I am done with school the chapters will be longer WOOT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting so long.**

**SonicH2O – Lex doesn't like Lana in this fic. He is too evil and I hate any form of lexana so I wouldn't put it in here. Also Clark's powers (especially his healing) are slowly coming back since there is no more kyrptonite exposure.**

Lex sat in the booth silently pondering what to do. He heard someone's shoes clacking towards the entrance. The door opened and it was Lana. She didn't see Lex, due to the shadow masking him and the fact that the lights were off. Lana started to mumble to herself. Lex perked up his head to see if he could hear.

"I could have sworn I locked this place up." She said perplexed.

She made her was to the expresso machine and brought a cup to it. Once Lana was done putting the finishing touches on it, she walked over to the table to grab some sugar. She was in a rush to get to the station so she decided to get Mr. and Mrs. Kent's coffee later. She made her way to the door.

"Hey not so fast! Taking advantage of management I see?" Came a confident voice.

Lana dropped the coffee, causing it to spread everywhere. She didn't even feel the burning sensation from the hot beverage on her arm. She was terrified. 'If Lex is capable of shooting his best friend, than he could kill me with out hesitation.' She thought.

"Lex…" She managed to say.

"Lana. I assume you told no one about our little secret?"

"Don't think I am afraid of you Lex. You are a monster." She said convincing herself not to be scared.

"If you knew the first thing about Clark, you wouldn't be this angry…trust me." Lex said.

"I know Clark and I know that no one deserves to be hurt like that…especially by their best friend. We are just lucky he is okay." Lana said, instantly regretting it. She was hoping that Lex wouldn't 'finish the job'.

His eyes widened, surprise overcoming him.

"He's…he's alive…" He trailed off. He continued. "Well no one can know about what happened. Lana if you know what's best for you, you would keep your mouth shut." He said, his face flushed with anger and hands balling up into fists. Lana was scared and immediately ran to exit. Lex jogged to her and grabbed her by the arm.

"And where do you think you are going now?"

"Let go of me!" she screamed.

Lex put a hand on her mouth and threw her against the stair railing, where she was knocked out.

He walked up to her and smirked.

"You didn't think that those 5 minute karate lessons would help you in a situation like this did you?"

Lex walked to the door and locked it.

"This is going to be a very…interesting night." He said.

**At the Smallville Police Station**

Officer Watkins sat at his desk, in a pensive state.

"Are you ok? You've seemed out of it ever since you've taken that Kent case." Detective Ortega said.

"Miss. Lang was expected here half an hour ago. She has been through a lot, but I need to be somewhere soon."

"Why don't you go find her."

"Yea you 're right. She said she would be at The Talon. I'll just go there."

He grabbed his coat and was about to head out when his friend called out.

"Watkins?" Detective Ortega said.

"Yea?" He said, anxious to see if she was finally going to make a move on him.

"Get me a cappuccino." She said, smiling slyly and walking away.

He laughed to himself and exited. He got in his car and drove a couple of blocks to The Talon. He parked behind a blazing red Ferrari. Watkins attempted to open it, but it was locked. He figured Lana had left to the hospital so he decided to go back to the station and wait. As he was opening the car door, he heard a muffled scream. Watkins instincts kicked in. He knew something was wrong. He ran to the back where he would make a surprise entrance.

**Meanwhile at the hospital**

Clark was in his room with his parents talking, when Dr Bryce came in. They all turned and smiled.

"Well I have some great news for you guys!" She announced, enthused.

"Clark has recovered his ability to heal due to the results of the blood test. Also can't take in needles anymore. All his powers should be back in no time."

Mr. and Mrs. Kent hugged happily.

"Things are almost normal." Mrs. Kent said.

"As normal as they can get." Clark added.

**Back at The Talon**

Lex was holding his hand to Lana's mouth.

"Keep quiet, someone is here." He said after giving Lana a slap.

Officer Watkins held his gun up and found an entrance that lead to the back parking lot. Lucky for him it wasn't locked. He prepared himself to enter.

**A/N sorry I kept on switching places. I got a little carried away. Anyway R&R please. By the way, the next chapter/ chapters will have intense clana (no not smut for you dirty minds out there) and sweet romance. I am open to any suggestions but no flames.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting so long. Here is the last chapter! R and R please! It means so much to me!**

Watkins opened the door slowly and quietly to find Lex and Lana in a corner. Lex was holding a knife to Lana's throat. They were facing the front and couldn't see the officer. Watkins neared the two. All he could hear were barely audible whispers from Lana, who was most likely praying. Officer Watkins pulled his gun out and pointed at Lex's head. He dropped the knife and put his hands up.

"Someone is quiet on their feet." He said, surprised.

"Someone is in a lot of trouble with the law. I'll give you a hint. He is bald and rich." He quipped.

"Miss Lang are you okay?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded and smiled weakly. Watkins helped her up but abruptly let go when He noticed Lex moving towards the door.

"HEY!" He called out " Stop right there!"

Lex ran right for the door and from where he was; it looked like he would be able to escape. Still running, Lex reached out his hand to unlock the door, but he slipped and fell on his arm. He screamed out in pain. Officer Watkins ran to his side. Lex winced in complete pain. His face was flushed. The officer dipped a finger in the substance on the floor and brought it to his nose. He smiled.

"What's the matter Mr. Luthor? You don't like a good old expresso?" He laughed.

**A/N: Lex slipped on the expresso that Lana dropped in the previous chapter.**

**Two Days Later**

Lana was in Clark's loft, looking out the window. The sky was an array of disheveled pink. She was mesmerized, but quickly snapped out of her trance, once she heard someone behind her. Lana sighed in relief as she saw Clark. He walked up to the spot where he nearly bled to death. There were faint stains in the wood.

"Hey. How you feeling?" She asked.

"A lot better actually." He said.

"So tell me Clark." She said amused.

"Tell you what?" He asked.

"Why you're not in a coma. I mean come on Clark, I have never heard of someone recovering from 11 gun shot wounds to the chest."

After a brief pause Clark started to speak.

"Lana, I am different…" He said slowly.

"Different as in meteor freak different?"

"Yea…well no. Well kind of." He said, trying to grasp the words.

"Clark just tell me."

"Ok well I have powers…" He started.

**Meanwhile in a Kansas Courtroom**

"Jury have you reached a verdict?"

"Yes sir"

"Can you please read it out loud to the court"

The juror stood up with a yellow note pad and began to read.

"We, the jury, find the defendant, Lex Luthor, Guilty of attempted murder and first degree assault."

The judge nodded and then replied. "Mr. Luthor you will also be authorized to pay a fine of 200,000 dollar, to the Kent family.

Lex hung his head and then screamed "I will be back. I am a powerful man."

"Mr. Luthor, silence in the court room. Jury, please read the sentence for Doctor Steven Attera."

The spokesperson cleared his throat and spoke up.

"We, the jury, find Doctor Steven Attera, guilty on all accounts presented against him."

The crowd rejoiced especially Mr. and Mrs. Kent.

**Back in the loft**

"So that's it." Clark concluded, clapping his hands together.

"I am not surprised Clark. Especially with all the times you have been there for me, and Chloe, and Pete, and…everyone."

"So you would be willing to accept me?" Clark asked.

"Clark I love you, all of you. The fact that you are difference doesn't matter to me. You are still the same Clark Kent I have always known."

He smiled and bent down and placed a passionate kiss on her soft lips.

"I love you too. But Lana, what about Jason?"

"What about Jason?" She said, kissing him. Clark broke it off and walked away.

"Lana now that you know about me…everything can be perfect…but you're still with Jason and I don't want him to come between us. If we are going to be together then you have to break up with him."

"I know Clark. I'll go now."

Lana left the loft, determined.

**The next day**

Clark and Lana were in his house, sitting on his couch watching TV. Lana leaned her head against Clark's muscular chest, as he rapped his arm around her.

"So how did it go with Jason?" He asked.

"Surprisingly he took it really well. He said that he was more than happy being just friends."

"Really?" Clark asked surprised.

"He must be gay…" Clark mumbled to himself, amused.

**That's ALL folks. I hope you guys liked it. I have thank yous in the next page. Also, I hope you like the way I ended it. No offense to anyone but come on… we have all thought about it lol. Look out for my next fan fiction. All I will say is CLANA!**


	10. ThAnK yOuS

Glitter-Cat91 – thanks so much for you great reviews

Mir21-

Suanne

BlackThunder1003

SmallvilleGurl

MadRoswellFan

LittleZurawski

SonicH2O-

Robin

Kal's Gal

KrIsToM4eVa1031

Photofreeze

Dorth

Haru'sKitten

Pea Tear Griffen

SnapCracklePop

PhoenixTearz55

TwigGirl06

MickeyMouseGloves

ScaryGirly

Bommor

iceangel998

South manger 04

I THANK ALL OF YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR GREAT (and some of you consistent) REVIEWS THAT KEPT ME GOING!


End file.
